Lovers lost
by TrueBloodAddict94
Summary: Godric/sookie pairing seris 2 spoilers, what if Sookie had already meet a vampire before not knowing what he really was. when the past come back to haunt her what will she deside to do
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my first ever fan fiction so don't be harsh please, however I would love to have input and help so if anyone has any ideas at all please tell me I would love to know what you think. X =D

* * *

"Why is it me?" Sookie thought to herself shoving her hands in to the pockets of her faded skinny jeans. Yet again her ability had meant that she had been forced to end her date early. The vulgar thoughts running through her dates mind made her want to be sick so she had made her excuses and quickly left the restaurant leaving behind a very bewildered young man. She slowly started to make her way back to her grans house, back home. She sharply turned around spinning on her heals, thinking she heard the crunching of leaves under light footsteps. However no one seemed to be there to she carried on deciding that she might take a quick trip to the park on her way back.

Turning the corner she slowly made her way over to the swing and dumped herself on to the seat, needing time to clear her mind after all that had happened that night it felt good to be alone. She wondered why god had given her this damn gift to begin with, well not so much a gift more of cure. She thought about all of things she was unable to do, go on dates or go to parties knowing what all the people were thinking drove her mad. Swinging higher now her legs dangled over the edge of the swing she felt tears starting to build up in her eyes, with all her might she tried to hold them back but with no use. Her salty tears trickled down her soft porcelain face. Knowing she looked a mess With the wind blowing thorough her thick long blond hair she felt refreshed, she felt as if all her cares were floating away in that moment. She was brought back down to earth when she yet again heard the sound of someone approaching her. She let her legs hand limb making the swing slow down before settling in a slight swaying motion. She didn't dare turn around in case this mystery man or women was there instead she closed her eyes and took a long deep breath. Then Searching with her mind for the thoughts of this person following her, she sensed that there was someone there it was a black patch but no thoughts were coming though she felt confusion wash over her it was apparent by the look on her face.

"I know your there, why are you following me?" Sookie called out her voice shaky even though she was trying her hardest to stay calm.

"sorry." An unknown voice replied. "I didn't mean to scare you ... I was just wondering why you looked so upset." At this point Sookie searched the surrounding woodland area which enclosed around the park for where the voice was coming from then her eyes locked on to him. He walked out from under the cover of the trees the moonlight illuminating him. He looked about the same age as her if not older, about 20 or 21. He was wearing a tight shirt which showed off his mussely chest, she found herself steering at him he also noticed this and smiled when she noticed this she looked down to her feet shyly blushing. Who was he she thought to herself.

He slowly walked over to her not wanting to make her more frightened than she already was and sat down on the swing next to her.

"My gran taught me not to speak to strangers." Sookie explained cautiously eyeing him up and down.

"Well what you gran doesn't know won't hurt her." he replied, which brought a smile to Sookies face however feeling as if something wasn't right.

"So what you name then?" Sookie replied still smiling, thinking that he seemed king enough. Though looks can be deceiving.

"Godric, and you?" he exclaimed looking at her. Well she wasn't expecting that, such an unusual name she thought to herself.

"Sookie, Sookie Stackhouse." She replied blushing a little for some unknown reason.

"Well it is very nice to meet you Sookie, what an unusual name." Godric commented. Sookie let out a small giggle covering her mouth quickly knowing it was rude of her to have laughed at his comment. Looking up she saw wave of confusing cross Godrics face.

"Well I could have said the same to you." She paused looking at her watch which confirmed that she was now late and he gran would be worrying. "Well it was very nice meeting you but I think that I should be getting home now." Sookie replied, for some reason she wanted to stay and talk all night to this mystery man but gran and Jason would soon be wondering where she was. She stood abruptly waiting for him to reply.

"Well it was nice meeting you to Sookie Stackhouse; maybe I will see you again?" Godric replied looking up in to her bight brown eyes with longing. Sookie stared back down at him with the same longing apparent in her eyes, he stood up slowly neither of them parting there gaze from each other.

"I would like that."Sookie replied blinking her eyes and cutting the moment short. She wondered what had just happened as did Godric. He was slightly taller than her so she looked up ever so slightly to see the same apparent confusion on his face as was hers. She leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. She lingered there for a second basking in the feeling that he made her feel whole, connected to him as if they were meant to be together but she dismissed those thoughts as she pulled away, leaving a slight trace of lip-gloss on his pale skin. Then looking down shyly she wondered why she had that sudden urge to kiss him. She quickly looked up to see him smiling at her affectionately. She turned around walking slowly home. "Bye." She murmured quietly thinking he hadn't heard her however he had. Godric sat back down closing his eyes wondering what was so special about this human girl, Sookie Stackhouse.

"Sookie... so will you help Eric then?" Bill asked confused as to why Sookie didn't reply straight away she knew not to anger Eric, and he was in a foul mood today.

"Sorry I was in a world of my own."Sookie explained, she had a sad look on her face but was quickly covered with a wide smile hoping that no one had seen her looking so upset, however both Bill and Eric had noticed the distant look in her eyes the lack of her usually bright smile.

"Well as I had just said Sookie will you go to Dallas to help me locate a missing vampire?" Eric question staring at Sookie with intent willing for her to say yes.

"OK I guess so no harm in that is there, when do we leave?" Sookie replied still wondering what had brought that painfully memory to the forefront of her mind only moments ago.

"As I explained only moments ago we leave tonight but it is now apparent that you were not listening to me."Eric replied anger apparent in his voice fangs slightly extended but Sookie could tell flinching away scared.

"It's ok Sookie; we should leave if we want to get there before sun rise."Bill explained calmly making sure that she was still wanted to go through with this, the smile plastered on her face made him sure that she was fine with Eric's request. There was a slight nagging feeling at the back of Sookies mind that there was a reason she was remembering Godric but she pushed it aside and leaned into Bill strong arms and resting her head on his chest felling sleepy all of a sudden. Bills strong arms carefully picked up Sookie small body easily and carried in to the car ready for the trip to Dallas.

"So Eric why the sudden need to find this missing vamp?" Bill questioned wanting to know the sudden need for him and Sookie to up and travel to Dallas that very night.

"Godric is an old friend." Eric snapped back which intrigued Bill even more as to what was so important about this area 9 vamp.

* * *

Sorry but i might not update till the weekend, English GCSE :S on Thursday. R & R


	2. Chapter 2

okaiis im sorry couldn't update yesterday :( wouldn;t let me log on but i have finnaly been able to add chapter 2 enjoy ......

I walked hesitantly though the grave yard. It was my mother's birthday today and I had promised myself when she passed away that I would never forget her and love her till the day I died. So now as I was walking towards the weed ridden grave I reminisced on all the good times we had shared when I was little. It was the beginning of winter so wind blew softly over me as I fell to my knees by the side of the grave. I pulled the amiable weeds away with force and brushed the moss of the head stone.

"Mother, Daughter, Friend, will be missed and loved by all who knew her." I whispered letting my fingers trace the words carved in to the stone. I placed the assortment of flowers that I had spent ages picking out across the front of the grave. Jason had wanted to come with me but I had told him that it was something I wanted to do on my own. I let out a sigh, looking around I realised that the sun had now set and I was sat alone in the darkness of the night. I liked being alone it gave me time to think, without having the constant worry of hearing peoples deepest and darkest thoughts and feelings .

I closed my eyes taking in a deep breath and let my mind wonder, yet again my focus was brought to the mysterious man I had met only a week ago in the park. Godric, remembering him brought back the thought of seeing him again. Wondering why I had a sudden urge to kiss him and the rush of feelings and that I brought a small smile to my face.

Remembering where I was, and what day it was brought me out of my day dream. I stood quickly staring down at the grave, wondering to myself how different my life would have been of my mother and father were still alive now. I felt tears start to run down my face, why was I so emotional all the time I thought while willing myself to stop.

"Why are you always upset when I see you?" A familiar voice spoke from behind me. I turned around quickly and was standing face to face with Godric. My mouth hung open a little, he looked stunning. His hand slowly reached up to brush the tears from my face, his thumbs slowly stroked my face lingering there ever so slightly. Then he dropped them back down to his side.

"I didn't think I would see you again." I croaked out looking in to his warm welcoming brown eyes. He reached down and put his strong cool hand in to mine.

"Now why would I not want to see you again?" He replied smiling at me, I felt myself begin to blush and quickly looked away from him embarrassed. He reached out with his finger and lifted my chin up to look back at him.

***

She looked so peaceful as she slept bill thought to himself carefully lifting her fragile body into his arms and carrying her into the hotel. It looked like she was having a good dream and bill was pleased that she was so happy that meant he was doing his job properly

***.

I moved myself closer to him I didn't know why but I was compelled to be close to him. I leaned in to him staring straight in to his eyes our lips were only inches apart and I could feel his cold breath on my own lips and then the same feeling came over me like our last meeting and I kissed him. Though this time I didn't pull back. The kiss was full of passion and I felt my hand tangled up in his soft brown hair while his hands had travelled down to my ass. All of these sudden fellings came out of nowhere and I knew that he was the one. I was compelled to be close to him and I could be myself around him which was what I had always wanted but never thought who be a reality.

I was nibbling on his bottom lip while his tongue caressed my top lip which turned me on even more. The kiss was perfect, hell he was perfect I thought to myself. I ran my hands along the front of his shirt and could fell his sculpted muscles underneath, could he get any better. He slowly pulled away cupping his hand around my face and staring in to my eyes as if he was looking straight in to my mind. At that moment it was like time had stopped and nothing could break the moment that we were sharing.

"You're amazing you know." Godric replied lovingly still looking deep in to each other's eyes.

"You're not too bad yourself." I replied which brought a smirk to his face, and mine.

***

"Sookie wake up we are needed in Eric's Room on 20 minutes." I heard Bill explain while gently shaking me away.

"Yeah I'm up y'all wait for me here while I go and get a shower." I replied groggily still consumed in thoughts of my perfect dream.

* * *

It's a little short i know Sorry if there is any mistakes R&R =D


	3. Chapter 3

O.K so I know it has been a week but I get distracted easily, I wasn't sure what to write for this chapter some of my ideas are all over the place but I think I know what is going to happen in the next couple of chapters. Please Review I would love to know what you all think of my story and give me some ideas of what you think should happen. It does help keep me motivated , I used to read loads of fan fics and never review any of them but now I realise I was wrong it really helps me be able to post chapters quicker.

So this isn't exactly how I wanted my life to turn out, sure I was in love with Bill Compton and I felt as though my whole life was coming together, but I had plan for my life . I know I'm only a waitress at the local bar in my home town of Bon Temps but I always had a rough idea of what I expected to happen to my life and that certainly didn't evolve any vampires.

So if you had asked me what I would be doing in 5 years time I would have told you how I dreamt of myself with the love of my life watching the sun set on a beautiful white beach holding each other lovingly, I can always dream, but after meeting Bill I knew he was the one I was meant to be with for the rest of my life. However there was always that small nagging feeling in the back of my mind his name was Godric. He was my first love, my first lover and last but not least, the most important my first heartbreak and all of a sudden for some unknown reason he was in the for-front of my mind. All the time. Sure I loved him, _loved _him. It was in the past and now I was with bill so even though I would never be able to see the sun set with him or eat breakfast together in the morning I felt at peace for once in my life, with vampires. Even though not all of them were as welcoming as Bill, as I was about to find out.

After I had finished getting ready me and Bill slowly walked the short distance from my room over to Eric's, we had been summoned as Bill would put it I chuckled quietly to myself thinking that I did quite a good impression of my lover. He quickly snaked him arm around my waist he was very protective over me especially when it came to Eric, Bill saw him as a treat. Little did he know I wasn't in to all the tall, blond and Viking kind of thing he had going but I had to admit he was good looking and he could surely have any women he wanted. What was the fascination with me?

Bill brought his arm up to knock on the door but before his hand could even skim the wood on the door it opened making me jump and let out a small yelp in the process.

"Evening Bill," Eric stated looking down on us while standing in the door frame. "Sookie, always a pleasure." He replied with a grin plastered across his face. Looking at him he didn't look that pale for a vamp, I guess he had just fed. I shuddered at the thought of someone being paid to have their blood drained from them; however it was a whole other thing giving it willingly. Enjoyable even I thought to myself while Eric led us in to his suite. I quietly took the seat on the plush red sofa next to Bill while Eric sat in a throne like chair, he was so full of himself just because he was sheriff of area 5, I smirked thinking of the first time I saw him at Fangtasia; sat on the stage with fang bangers drooling all over him no wonder he had a massive ego. No wonder he probably had a massive ... I was brought out of my thoughts when I herd the mummer of noise coming from the other room, and then out stepped 2 vampires. One male the other female, the female was short with long brown hair brushed in to pony tail the male oddly resemble a cowboy I thought to myself.

"This is Stan and Isabel." Eric explained waving his hand in their direction. "They both worked closely with the vampire that has gone missing."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Bill, any you to Sookie." Isabel replied with a slight hint on accent flowing through in her voice.

"I wish I could say the same." Spat Stan, he was looking at me like I was his next meal, I knew his Texan accent would soon get on my nerves.

"So as you all know a very powerful vampire has gone missing for the area." Eric explained getting straight to business. He looked over to Isabel hoping she would carry on and inform me and Bill of the rest of the details.

"Well as you know Our Sherriff of the area has gone missing, however Godric is over 2000 years old and is it astonishing that he was captured by anyone." Isabel replied to Eric first statement looking at the both of us. My face went blank, did she just say Godric. No I must have misheard her even if I had it couldn't be him. It couldn't

"Yes Godric is twice as old as I and stronger than any vampire I have ever met."Eric Replied confirming that the vampire in question was called Godric.

That didn't not prove anything I told myself, images of him flashed into my mind. I quickly stood up and ran for the door muttering something about feeling sick I opened the door quickly slamming it behind me I got the card to the room out of the back pocket of my jeans, I knew they were already wondering why I exited the room so abruptly, I just hoped they brought my lame excuse, although I knew Bill would be over any minuet and he knew I was lying.

I made my way over to the bathroom locking the door behind me. I heard the door to our suite open and I knew Bill was coming to check on me no doubt he had felt the strong emotions I was feeling through the blood bond that we shared. I rested my back against the door and slowly slid myself down to the cold marble floor of the basement, holding my knees as close to my chest as if thought was humanly possible.

"Sookie, whatever is the matter with you."Bill said calmly placing his hand on the door handle, finding it was locked.

"I know you are not ill so why leave, I know you don't like Eric and you do not wish to be here. However you agreed to help him and I see no apparent reason why you needed to leave." He replied shakily. Bill seemed angry but was keeping his temper under control.

Tears started to fall from by eyes images of Bill flashed through my mind along with the memories I had left of Godric, I guess I would have to tell them...

I know Cliff hanger, Updates will more frequent and hopefully you will find out what Sookie is going to do soon... Read & Review it helps me keep motivated.

Amy x


End file.
